fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tormar
Summary Tormar is a Barbarian chief that saw potential in Vaerun's plans and his power, and thus joined his forces to ensure the safety of his tribe. After training as a Blackguard under Vaerun, Tormar was a major player in the wars of the Barbarian lands and unifying them under Serth LaKresh. Tormar has personally dueled Orric and, even though he lost, he managed to stave off the inevitable for an immense amount of time, enough to earn the respect of the warrior despite Tormar's shady actions and unending brutality. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Tormar, The Crimson Pillar Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Shade Blackguard Birthplace: Frost Barbarian Lands Weight: 111.58 kg Height: 205.74 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: Serth LaKresh Previous Affiliations: Frost Barbarians Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Shade Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Damage Reduction, Self-Willpower Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Aura, Empathic Manipulation, Summoning, Spell Resistance, Fear Manipulation, Corruption of Weapons, Healing, Pain Manipulation, Magic, Power Bestowal, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Blood Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Instinctive Reaction, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: City level (Far superior to the adventurers that flattened Greyhawk) Speed: Hypersonic (Far superior to the beings that can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Class M (Superior to the Golden Protector dragon that launches boulders at mach speed) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Endured attacks from comparable creatures, temporarily survived damage from Orric) Stamina: Godly, comparable to Mogar Range: Dozens of meters normally, up to universal with certain powers Standard Equipment: * Rage God's Halberd: Tormar possesses a weapon infused with the bloody essence of a lesser deity, slain in the original Mage Wars. Upon invoking the weapon, Tormar can rip the blood from a foe, killing them instantly. * Chains of the Shade Lord: A set of arcane chains created by Vaerun, Tormar uses these to ensnare foes and inflict immense pain in them. The chains themselves cover themselves in hellfire that sends a target's soul to the Fifth Layer of Hell. * Bloodied Gauntlets of Seeking: Tormar possesses an ancient relic of knowledge that allows him to speak his questions and have their answers revealed by the gods through images held in his gauntlets. * Crimson Wrappings: A relic cloak handed down to tribe leaders of the Frost Barbarians. Upon him slaying more foes, he continually reaches milestones for the cloak. Namely, the cloak absorbs living blood from slain enemies, granting Tormar new abilities- most notable among them the ability to fly and the ability of the cloak to shield him from attacks regardless of his paying attention to them. Intelligence: Gifted, despite his lack of education he maintains great wisdom and common sense in battle and is renowned for outmaneuvering his enemies greatly as if by natural instinct Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Contended with Orric, albeit briefly * Led most crusades around the Frost Barbarian territories to unify the lands under Vaerun * Killed a Blood Hag of Baba Yaga Standard Attacks/Techniques: A list of spells maintained by Tormar is contained here; he uses them in no particular order or favor Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shade Physiology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Healing Users Category:Pain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Disease Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Chain Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages